


Looking for a werewolfxvampire wattpad story lol

by brodie_bear



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodie_bear/pseuds/brodie_bear
Summary: I know like on the wrong site but I had this Wattpad phase and this was the one story that wasnt so cliche it was painful,if you can plz help me find





	Looking for a werewolfxvampire wattpad story lol

The story is about this werewolf guy whose been wandering rogue for year after his family (mom dad and little brother Jamie) were murdered by rogues. He gets shot by hunters and is found by a group of vampires like 6 of them. They take care of him and then later on he runs away cause he's scared. The oldest vampire (Elric?) And the werewolf fall in love and stuff. Not a finished fic.

Let me know if you know this fic name or author plz


End file.
